Chocolate Newsbunnies
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: A bunch of newsbunny drabbles created for your enjoyment. Characters & Genres will range. No slash.
1. King

**A/N:** Wow, first fic on this site! I'm so proud! ;) Anyway, my debut fic is about a character not many people write about. Almost nobody actually. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. May I now proudly present my debut fic (drabble) "King"!

**King**

A man looks at the city from a small apartment in the heart of Manhattan. Who would've thought he, of all people, would be here. In this dump. He kicks the small boxes around him in anger. They're all he has left.

True, he once had everything he had ever dreamed of. A good place to live, money coming in, and enough friends to get by. Now it is all gone.

He was once the most powerful man in New York City, the king of it all.

But Joseph Pulitzer now knows that eventually, kings fall.

* * *

**A/N:** Please no flames. I understand that this is not historically correct, but it _is_ fanfiction and if you think of everything being historically accurate, most Newsies fics don't fit that category. So please, review, but if you must flame, let it not be for the historical accurateness. Thank you.


	2. TwoFace

Thanks to Smiley94 for reviewing!! It made my day. Here's another one that's kind of heavy. It actually focuses on the newsie however. (For some reason, I keep wanting to write about him!) Hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Two-Face**

David Jacobs and The Walkin' Mouth are completely different people.

David Jacobs is an outcast. He's been called a "teacher's pet" all his life and most kids stay away from the "smart guy" He is polite and refined, often not wanting to take risks. He is solid and sure of himself when it comes to things he knows. But if he falls, he knows there is no one to catch him.

The Walking Mouth is solid too, but is willing to take chances. He has crossed paths with some of the most powerful people in the city (by newsie standards of course) and always held his ground. When it comes to pressure, he is fearless. He also isn't alone anymore. He has many friends who stand by him and help him when it gets rough.

Now as Davey looks in the mirror, he wonders who he really is.

**A/N:** Yeah, did that make any sense? I hope it did. If it didn't, tell me why. Reviews make me smile! ;)

AdrenalineRush16


	3. Babysitter

**A/N:** Yeah, this is going to be some of my "humor". R&R please. I also just realized that I hadn't put a disclaimer yet. My bad.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, wish I did. If I did, I would have them dance and sing and do pelvic thrusts for me all day long! :) But I don't, so now I'm sad... :(_

**Babysitter**

I mean honestly, is it that hard? I'm not even a huge kids fan! Why can't they get Mush or Bumlets? They're great with kids! Sheesh, they could even get Skittery for crying out loud! He is always hanging around with Tumbler!

Really, it doesn't make any sense. But every stinkin' time David has to leave, Les is always left for me. You know, for being so lifted up about how smart he's made up to be, David really isn't. I mean, aren't I a bad role-model? Think about it, I break the law constantly! I gamble, I cheat, I shoot Craps for heaven's sake! You'd think they'd know better.

But no, every time they go to Brooklyn, or bring five of us along for a rescue mission that takes one, I'm stuck with the kid. It's always; "Race, watch Les," or "Racetrack, we're goin' to Brooklyn, can you walk Les home?"

Honestly, it's very irritating. Not that I hate Les, its just I don't like having the responsibility of him. WHY CAN'T THEY GET SOMEONE ELSE TO BABYSIT?!

**A/N: **Heh, yeah. This came to me when I watched that part when Davey is going to "rescue" Jack and he tells Race to look after Les. Les is also hanging around Race before STD, so I was thinking that maybe they asked Race to look after the kid while they're gone. If I were Race, I might start to wonder too... Just a thought. :D

AdrenalineRush16


	4. Hiccups

Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own the newsies. Ordering the Newsie Models are as close as I can get. ~sigh~ But if I did, I'd want Skittery, Mush, Blink, Tumbler, Spot, Race, Bumlets, Specs, Swifty....well, I guess I'd want all of them. Heh.

**A/N: ** Another attempt at humor guys. But this features someone else besides Racetrack. (Racetrack-Lovers, you get another one! Lucky, lucky you)

**Hiccups**

"Hic-!"

"Hic-!"

A newsie poked his head out of the Lodging House, looking around carefully before proceeding to the Distribution Office. He had hid in one of the closets until the rest of the newsies had left. Maybe it was cowardly, but no one could know about this…thing that was going on.

"Hundred papes," he said gruffly, slapping his money on the counter. He raced away to an alley in record time, not even bothering to say hi to his friends.

"HIC-!!!"

The newsie groaned. If anyone ever found out about this—

"HIYA Spot!" The King of Brooklyn leaped into the air and then glared at Racetrack.

"What are you…?" Spot stopped and looked at Race. It was quiet. Spot coughed once, just to make sure, and then gasped.

"They're gone!" he exclaimed. Racetrack looked confused.

"What are?" the Italian asked warily. Spot smirked. No one would ever know.

"Oh, nuthin'," he said nonchalantly as he strode out of the alley, whistling. Racetrack looked after his friend suspiciously and then shrugged. Some people…

**The**

**End**

** A/N: **Yeah, that's going on the assumption if someone scares you, you lose your hiccups. I think it works, but maybe it doesn't. Either way, it does for this fic. I hope all of this made sense! Please review!

AdrenalineRush16


	5. For Them

_Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, 'nuff said._

**A/N: Yeah, this is a more serious one. It's longer than a drabble (about 300 words) but I felt it was too short to post for a single story, so you lucky people get it. ;) It's a Jack story about his sadness and...well, I'll just let you read it. It's pretty self-explanatory anyway.

* * *

  
**

**For Them**

They don't know anything; they don't know what I've done for them. As Weasel and the bulls pull me through the crowd, I see all of their faces. Every newsie old and new that I've ever known is there.

They think I'm a scab, someone so obsessed with money that they sell out their friends. I'm not like that though. Pulitzer was threatening to hurt all of them, throw them in jail. Even Davey.

I haven't known Davey that long but he's already my best friend. All of these guys, they've done so much for me. They've taught me everything I know. I couldn't let them get hurt because I wanted freedom from the Refuge.

I'm hurting them now; I can see it in their faces. Even boys like Skittery who don't show emotion, I can see it.

I realize now that this is going to be one of the last times I see them. The strike probably won't keep going on after this; I hope it won't. Then I can leave and never have to think of them again. It sound awful to say that, but it's true. I can never go back to them, not after this.

I wish they knew though; I wish they knew that I did this for them and that it's not what they think. Maybe this is a way that I can go out to Santa Fe, but I wish I could go in a different way.

But maybe this is easier, no painful goodbyes. They'll be happy to see me gone, but they'll always remember me as a traitor. It hurts to think that that's the way they'll remember me.

Not as the leader of Manhattan or the one who started the strike, but the reason they will lose. Not as an old friend, but a scab. I wish they knew this was for them.

I didn't do this for money, I did it for them. They call me a traitor, but I'm not.

The

End

* * *

**A/N: Good? Horrible? Please review and tell me! ;) Thanks for reading!**

**  
AdrenalineRush16**


	6. Capture

_Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies, 'nuff said._

A/N: This is a very quick update because you guys are so great! Lucky you. ;) This is a shoutout to Cosmic Oasis, who is super sweet and always encouraging in her reviews! Thank you!

Happy Halloween, btw! This is an Itey one shot because he doesn't get a lot of stories, and when he does, they're usually slash. :( So, I wrote this little drabble for him because he's one of my favorites.

* * *

**Capture**

I ran away from Snyder as two police officers grabbed Pie Eater and Specs, Snitch at my side. We ran through the hallways trying to avoid all the bulls.

The thing I couldn't understand was why they were there. We weren't doing anything wrong. Still, more important things were on our minds at the moment, like how not to get caught.

"Ack! Itey run!" Snitch cried as one of the bulls grabbed him from behind. "Run!" he screamed as I hesitated. I then jumped to the side and fled, just missing capture by another officer.

I ran down the stairs, seeing Kid Blink and Jack run outside. After seeing all the people outside, I raced towards the back exit, crouching behind the piano as some bulls ran past me.

I could see Spot wrestling with three officers. Jeeze I'd never want to mess with him. He had that blazing look in his silver blue eyes, saying that if you weren't a newsie, he was gonna soak ya bad. He was yelling like crazy, going totally berserk.

Like I said, you don't want to mess with him.

His cane was out and he was smashing it into the officer's ribs, nearly breaking the cane in half. Two officers finally grabbed both his arms while the other punched Spot's jaw. Spot fell to his knees, but started to get back up, fiercely glaring. Then one of the bulls clubbed him hard across the back and he crumpled to the ground.

"Hey you!" I dodged a police officer, then darted away feeling sick to my stomach. Unfortunately, I turned my head to look back and ended up running into another bull, who promptly wrenched both my arms behind my back. As I lost my balance, I fell backwards, and his knee smashed into my back.

I went limp with shock. Seriously, try landing on someone's knee someday on a trust fall. It hurts, a lot. As he was dragging me out the door, I could only think "_what will happen to us now_?"

The End

* * *

A/N: The thing with Itey landing on the officer's knee is kind of a tribute to my friend Skaterater, because one time I did do that and it hurt...a lot. So I kinda wrote that in to bug her. :D Heh. R&R please!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. So, where are all the flamers? I'm getting spoiled here! ;)


	7. Skittles

_Disclaimer: Wished I owned Newsies, but I don't. ~sniff, sniff~  
_

A/N: Okay, so this is for CosmicOasis, who totally flattered me by requesting a drabble with Skittery. (I seriously never thought anyone would request **me** to write something. Thank you CosmicOasis!) I went through phase a few months ago when I wrote Blink and Skittery one shot/drabbles. So, I dug them all up, found my favorite one, touched it up, and here you are! So, CosimicOasis, I hope you like this. (FYI guys, this is another humor and it's modern)

* * *

**Skittles**

Blink's at it again.

But now he's got new material.

It all started so innocently. So, we've got this new guy, Davey, at our table now. He seems alright, kind of naïve, but school-smart. Jack loves that when he has to do homework. I wonder who his partner is going to be for our next big project… (If you can't pick up my sarcasm right about now, you are an idiot)

So Davey's sitting at our table, talking with Jack who's blabbering all about some new movie he saw. (Dear old Jack has a soft spot for Batman, don't ask why. I don't see anything that great about some guy dressing up as a bat and running around at night, but hey, why ask me?)

So then Davey turns his attentions to me to ask me something. Only problem is, instead of 'Skittery', he says 'Skittles'.

Yeah, 'Skittles'.

It was quiet for a second while Davey blushed. Then the boys started laughing so hard you'd think they had just seen the Comedy of the Year.

"It's Skittery," I hissed at Davey getting up to dump my tray. When I got back, there were a few cracks about "Skittles," but other than that, the guys were pretty merciful. Even Spot didn't touch on it a lot. So I stupidly thought that'd be the end of it.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hey Skitts!" Blink caught up with me after the bell rang when I was putting away some books.

"What?" I asked darkly. I was in no mood for his antics. I had just missed the bus and now had to walk home. (Well, it _was_ a nice day; still, I didn't want to walk a mile and a half with a backpack full of books)

He grinned like a three year old and opened his hand. "Want some…skittles?" He asked mischievously, shaking the colored candies around in his hand.

I scowled and knocked the skittles out of his hand, scattering them all over the floor. Then we both got in trouble by the janitor, who accused us of wasting food. I brushed past Blink after our lecture and headed out the doors, hoping for a peaceful walk home.

"WAIT UP SKITTLES!!!" Blink hollered behind me. So much for that. I whirled around.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. Blink gave me his "hurt-puppy" look.

"But it's fun!" he cried. "It fits you."

"I'm a colored, sweet piece of candy; real flattering Blink," I scoffed. "Sounds just like me,"

"When you're with Tumbler, that's what you're like," He returned. I glared at him. He just grinned back.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I told him. Blink grinned wider.

"Yeah, you say that a lot. I wonder if you mean it anymore?" He was just asking for it.

"Trust me, I do." I told him and then ignored him for the rest of the walk, much to his chagrin and my pleasure.

"See ya Skittles!" he hollered as I turned onto my street.

"Just yell it for the whole neighborhood will ya?" I growled.

"WHAT?!!!" I sighed and didn't look back. Another piece of proof that Mondays are evil.

---

Want to guess who still calls me Skittles? Yeah, Blink's the only one that does though, so thankfully, I don't have to put up with the other guys. But still, once I get some good material, Kid Blink is going to get it and get it good…

Oh, and another bad thing about this whole ordeal? I now hate skittles…

_Fin…

* * *

_

A/N: Heh, I always thought it'd be funny if someone accidentally called Skittery "Skittles" Tee hee. I'm sorry if Skittery was a bit OOC. I'm not sure if I can write him all that well. Thank you for reading; I'd appreciate it if you sent me a review. :D

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. Just a thing for the last drabble, ("Capture") I probably should've specified that it was set during the Rally. Sorry if it was confusing to anyone!


	8. Tears

_Disclaimer: The very sad fact of life is, I don't own Newsies.  
_

**A/N: **Okay, so this one is for Smiley94, who requested a drabble for Mush. It's kinda angsty, kind of a break from all the humor. ;) Heh, anyway. I hope you enjoy it Smiley!

* * *

**Tears**

I just hate tears.

I really don't have a good reason to be sad. I mean, when it comes to life, I have it really good. I've got enough money to get by, friends, a place to sleep, and most of my family is still alive.

Weren't expecting that were you? Well, it's only fair to assume that all our parents are dead or they want to kill us, most of us _are_ orphans and runaways. That's not the way my family is though.

My father isn't living anymore, but when he was, I swear he was the gentlest man alive. Mama always says that's where I got my sensitivity. I think I also got it from her though.

My mother has straight black hair (I got the curls from my father) and beautiful blue eyes. She'll rarely raise her voice, but then again, she never really needs to. Lydia and I have always been quiet kids.

My sister Lydia takes after Mama, but she inherited Papa's brown eyes, same as me. She is two years younger than me.

So why am I not living with my family anymore? Well, ever since Papa died, it's been hard to make ends meet. Then I discovered the newsies, and asked Mama if I could join them. I wouldn't be that far away, and I would send all the extra money, plus it'd be one less mouth to feed. After a while, she agreed. (I think she didn't want me to end up in an accident like Papa. He died a very slow death, but strangely enough, I don't remember that as much. I just remember how he told all of us in his last breaths that he loved us. That's the part of him I hold close to my heart)

So really, I'm very well off. But at night, when I hear the crying of the other boys, I just want to burst out crying with them. I can't stand tears. Some boys say it's okay to cry, but others say it shows weakness. That's why you gotta be careful on who you talk to about it.

Some guys hate being caught at it. People like Specs, Racetrack, Jack, Snipeshooter; they think it's a weakness or babyish. Some guys don't care. Itey and Snitch are like that. Itey gets nightmares all the time and cries about them, while Snitch holds him tight. None of us mind, because it happens to all of us.

I don't know why I'm sad right now. Maybe it's because I can hear the crying of the other boys late at night and I can't do anything about it. Or maybe I feel guilty, because my Papa loved me, and theirs didn't or don't.

I don't know, but hearing them cry makes me want to join them. Because I just hate tears.

_Fin…

* * *

_**A/N: **Good? Bad? Horrible? I'll never know if you don't review! *wink wink, nudge nudge* =D

Thanks for reading (and for all the nice reviews!)

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. Since we're on the topic of Mush, is anyone interested in doing a Mush week in December? If other people would like to, I'll get some official dates up and during the actual week, (for people who don't know how all of this works) we'll each write a Mush story (probably a one shot or drabble) and post it. After the week is over, I'll create a community for all our Mush stories. I'll put more info up later if you guys want to do it.


	9. 75 Cents

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Kenny Ortega? Heck no! (But I sure wish I could choreograph like him!) Yeah, since I am not the amazing Kenny Ortega, I do not own Newsies.  
_

**A/N: **Man, I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so this is another Skittery and Blink drabble. Humor, naturally. Enjoy! (BTW, it's modern again) This is one of my favorites.

* * *

**75 Cents  
**

"But Skittery, this is important!" I groaned and glared up at Kid Blink.

"Can't this wait?" I growled. I was in the middle of the world champion fencing match and I was _not _in the mood to listen to Blink's so-called important things.

"Like, no, it can't!" Blink stepped in front of the T.V.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." I said coldly.

"But I gotta tell you something!" he complained. I never knew Blink could be so incredibly whiny. He could give Snipeshooter a round for his money.

I sighed. I was missing the ultimate showdown of fencing because some immature "friend" of mine just _had _to tell me something. The sooner it was over with the better.

"Fine, you just won the award for the most-annoying person on the planet," I said switching off the T.V. "Now, what's so important?" Blink beamed.

"This is," and he pulled out a huge gallon of apple cider from behind his back.

I could only gape.

"Isn't it great?" Blink said grinning. "And it only cost 75 cents too! 75 cents! That's like the best deal in the world! Don't you think so Skitts? Now Mush & I can have our apple cider & popcorn party! Hey, where you goin' Skittles?"

I was already inside my room. Sometimes computer screens give better resolution anyway...

Blink called after me. I slammed and locked the door as an answer. I just faintly heard him ask; "What'd I say?"

Idiot.

_Fin...

* * *

_

A/N: The fencing match was put in there because Skittery & Bumlets are always sword-fighting with those sticks. Hey, I figured, maybe Skittery likes fencing! ;) The 75 cents thing was inspired by this guy in my class ranting about how he got a huge gallon of apple cider for 75 cents so...heh, I couldn't resist. R&R please!

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. It seems Mush Week is on! I'll post the official dates ASAP!


	10. Hiccups rewritten

_Disclaimer: Will you people ever stop bugging me? I DON'T OWN NEWSIES!!!! So let me go cry about it.... :`(  
_

**A/N: **Yeah, I bet ya'll are wondering why this is called "Hiccups (re-written" Well, its because when I first wrote this, it was in an old notebook and then when I typed it up, I re-wrote a lot of it. But the other day, I found the notebook again and liked the original version, almost more than the other one that I posted. So, I wanted to see what you guys thought of it. R&R please! :)

* * *

**Hiccups (re-written)**

"Hic--!"

"Hic--!"

A newsie stuck his head out of an alley, checking to make sure no one was there.

"HIC--!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth and dove back into the alley.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, trying to calm himself. "They can't last forever can they?"

"HIC--!"

The newsie jumped again, then glared. Well, he couldn't glare specifically at air, but he was getting mad nevertheless.

"Hey Spot!" a familiar voice called cheerfully. For the third time in five minutes, the king of Brooklyn jumped. Then he glared again.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Race," he snapped at the Italian. Racetrack Higgins grinned. He loved to tease Spot.

"Why so ornery?" Race asked, sliding down next to his friend. Spot folded his arms.

"I ain't ornery, I just, HIC--!"

This time Spot managed to close his mouth before the erruption so it came out sounding more like "HMMPH!" Racetrack stared at him.

"What was that?" he asked, eyes wide. Spot shrugged it off.

"Nuthin'. HIC--!" Spot's hand slapped against his mouth again, but it was too late. Race figured it out. He looked at his blushing friend.

"Oh I get it," he said grinning as he got up. "I'll just leave you to your hiccups Brooklyn."

_fin..._

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? I'll never know if you don't review. ;) Thanks for all the other reviews by the way. That make me so happy! =D

Love you guys!

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. DUDE! I'm on chapter ten! Wow, does time fly...


	11. How Great Thou Art

**WARNING: Christian stuff ahead; don't like, don't read.

* * *

****How Great Thou Art**

A newsie crept out onto the roof late at night and lay on the roof. It was spring, but whispers of winter still hung in the air and the winter sky still hung above New York City. He stared up at the stars.

They were so beautiful. Every one of them a sparkling diamond, gazing down at the earth. The newsie sighed and then looked around. The city was silent. He then took a deep breath and opened his mouth. And began to sing.

"Oh Lord my God, when I in awesome wonder, consider all Thy works Thy hands have made…"

His song began quietly and eventually soared high into the sky, ending with a magnificent crescendo.

"Then sings my soul, my savior God to thee! How great Thou art! How great Thou art!"

The newsie fell silent and looked back into the sky. The stars twinkled at him, as if they approved of his song. He let out another sigh and then….. Bumlets smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone for not updating for a while, I've had a bad writer's block and ten minutes ago, it ceased. (Which is why I'm updating) I've had "How Great Thou Art" in my head for the last few hours and it finally hit me in a drabble. So I realize that it is random, but I simply couldn't help it.

Second; this is kind of my drabble for bumletsgirl, kinda not. Because I don't know if she (Or 'you're' if you are reading this) is a Christian so I'll probably end up writing a better one for her. So, if you want me to write a different one, fine, just I had to get this out of my system.

Third; If bumletsgirl is satisfied with this, then this is probably the last drabble, at least for a while. (If not, then the next will be the last) I'm kind of out of my drabble phase and won't get anymore out for a while. (I think) I'll leave this "In-Progress" but I probably won't update for a while. So, thanks to everyone who's reviewed, it's been great.

Fourth: Mush Week dates are posted! December 6th-13th. Hope you can do it! (All the info is on my homepage)

Fifth: Sorry the ending is so bad, I couldn't think of anything better.

Sixth: Bet ya'll are sick of these right? ;)

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. Disclaimer: Don't own Bumlets


	12. Green Lights

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Newsies will never be mine. ~sniff, sniff~_

**A/N:** Nope, I can't believe it either; I'm posting another drabble. This is an older one though, so it's not like I'm back into a drabble-mode, I just felt like posting this. :) It's another one of those Skittery and Blink ones, (what I call, Gum & Happy drabbles) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Green Lights **

"Skittles, why are you so sad?" I turn my head and glare at my "friend" Kid Blink. (Don't ask about the nick-names, it's stupid) He's smiling like it was Christmas and his birthday at the same time.

"Don't call me Skittles," I all but growled. I was in a bad mood, as usual. I hated driving and Blink in the car made everything worse. But since Blink has his eye patch on, he can't drive (stupid law) and now all of us, meaning his friends, have to drive him everywhere. So now I was wasting a perfectly good Saturday morning to drive good 'ol Blink to work. (Seriously, I wonder at a boss who hires a guy who wears an eye patch for fun)

Blink tilted his head at me. "Why not? I get to call you Skitts-O-phrenia."

"And I don't like that either," I replied turning. Blink shrugged and was actually quiet for two seconds.

"So, why **are** you in a bad mood all the time Skittles?" I glared at him.

"Because nothing ever good happens to me; this being one of them," I said, hoping he'd shut up. He didn't.

"Oh come on, plenty of good things happen! All the time too!" he argued as we drove up to a red light.

"Uh huh, like what?"

"Like…" he chewed his lip as I started to move ahead again. "Like green lights!" he squealed as we drove on. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Green lights?"

Blink grinned that stupid smile of his. "Yeah, because now, I'm not gonna be late for work. I think that's awesome!"

"It's definitely a first," I muttered pulling into the parking lot. "Now get out,"

He jumped out grabbing his bag and grinned one more time. "Don't forget Skittles, green lights!" then he dashed into the building.

"Green lights, pah," I muttered driving out of the parking lot.

Blink was so weird sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if the ending was abrupt, it was all I could think of and I thought Skitts would say that, instead of something positive. :) This is a nod to my dad because he and I were in the car one time and we were talking about the good things in life and green lights was one of the things he said. Heh, :) R&R please!

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. You can still enter for Mush Week!!!!!! :D And Laelyn and I are planning on doing a Skittery Week in February, so that'd be great if you wanted to do that one too!

P.P.S. I'm now a beta-reader too! :D Yeah, I don't know if you guys care about that or not, I just felt like saying it. Hee, ;)


	13. One Eye

_Disclaimer: Hot Guys Singing and Dancing on the Street doing Pelvic Thrusts + A lowlife Fanfiction writer= A fanfic writer who doesn't own Newsies. ~sigh~ Welcome to my life...  
_

**A/N: **Okay, so maybe I _am_ back in drabble mode. Heh. This is one about Blink, because he's one of my favorites and I haven't really written anything him yet :( (Poor Blinky-Baby) So, yeah, I hope you like it!

* * *

**One Eye  
**

Kid Blink dreams of his other eye I think.

He always acts like he likes having the patch, it gives him the pity that puts money in his pocket, and he uses it to his advantage. He actually will tease that the other eye is still there, he just needs an advantage. But I don't believe him.

Sometimes I see him gently running his hand over the place where an eye once was. Then he sighs. The look on his face is so depressing that it seems unbelievable that such a happy guy could have such a sad look. It makes my heart break.

But as soon as he sees me looking he slings an arm around me and asks what is wrong. I never tell him, just shake it off. I think he knows though. He tries to smile but it never quite reaches his one eye.

* * *

**A/N**: Just a note before I go, I am now accepting requests for drabbles. So, yeah. If you want one with a specific newsie, send me a PM or put it in your review (hint, hint) =D Thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. I wrote this from Mush's perspective but you can really have it from whoever you want. I just think Mush would do this, but I couldn't figure out a way to say it's him. ~shrugs~ Oh well.


	14. In Common

_Disclaimer: Hot Guys Singing and Dancing on the Street doing Pelvic Thrusts + A lowlife Fanfiction writer= A fanfic writer who doesn't own Newsies. ~sigh~ Welcome to my life...  
_

**A/N: **First of all, I realize that is the same disclaimer from last week but I wanted to use it again because I liked it. :) Anyway, this is a response to Laelyn's request of another Skittles fic (I was going to do the Specs one, but I couldn't think of anything, and this bunny hopped into my head today, so I decided to do this one instead) I hope you like it Laelyn! (I apologize for the bad title in advance, I'll change it if I get a better idea, any suggestions are welcome)

* * *

**In Common  
**

"Heya Skittles!"

I inwardly groan. He was back. The bane of my existence, (besides school), the canker sore on the lip of my life, (I hate Anne of Green Gables, but in here, this works) the never-failing-to-be-annoying, Kid Blink, was back.

Sigh. Things were NOT looking up at the moment.

I slam my locker. "Blink, let me ask you a simple question," I tell him as he bounds up to me.

"Sure Skittles," he replies cheerfully. (How that kid can always have a smile on his face is beyond me. I sometimes think he looks like the Joker from those old Batman movies, a smile plastered on his face whether he likes it or not. Ugh.)

"Blink, why in the WORLD, in God's entire green earth, do you always have to be with me?" I ask him. The question had been bugging the heck out of me for the longest time and I wanted to know _now_.

He doesn't miss a beat. "Because we've got so much in common!" he beams. I slap my forehead.

"Blink, we don't have anything in common," I tell him, sliding my hand down my face. "You're happy all the time, I'm not. You have no regard for people's emotions, I do. (Most of the time) You love girls, I don't. And I HATE SKITTLES!!! There is NOTHING we have in common!" By this time I'm yelling and Blink is just looking at me. When I finish, it is quiet and I begin to think that he actually listened to me.

That stupid smile comes back and he announces cheerfully; "Well, that's not necessarily true. I mean, we've got plenty in common."

Wrong again I see.

"Like what?" I snarl though clenched teeth. He beams again.

"We both like ketchup!"

……..No comment…..

* * *

**A/N:** Hee, one of my friends said that today ("We have so much in common! I mean, we both like ketchup and--") and I couldn't help but write it in. (even though she has no idea about any of this) I'd appreciate a review! Thanks for reading!

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. To pen 'n notebook, I'm working on a Jack drabble for you. Thank you for being patient. :)

P.P.S. I actually do like Anne of Green Gables, I just figured Skittery wouldn't.


	15. Smoking AND Nightmares

_Disclaimer: A-B-C-D-E-F-G, Newsies is not owned by me! :)  
_

**A/N: **Ain't you people lucky, you get two drabbles in one chapter! :) These are the two requests I had for Jack and Snipeshooter and I thought of both of them at the same time. So, I decided to write them both down and post them now because I'm going to be gone most of tomorrow and Sunday. I'm going to try (note: try) to hold it a little on this b/c I want to finish the MS Chronicles (thanks for being so patient!) and I need to finish my Mush Week story. But after I get done w/ all my stuff, I want to write a Spot drabble and maybe a Specs or another Skittles one. (I've decided to call my drabbles that involve Blink and Skittery "Skittles" so that people know it's NOT slash) So anyway, the first one is for pen n' notebook and the second is for CES5410. Hope you like them! Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

**Smoking**

Jack Kelly doesn't like to smoke. In fact, he hates it.

It's an unusual thing to find a newsie who doesn't smoke. It's practically part of the job. Eat, sleep, sell papes, smoke. Even newsies as young as Snipeshooter do it.

Jack knows better though. He knows that although a smoke does relieve tension, most of the newsies only smoke for show. Most don't inhale and there's a good reason why; it's disgusting. Racetrack was the only one who could smoke cigars and not gag. (Snipes always did it to make him look tough)

Jack knows that's why all of them do it; to look tough. Oh, they end up enjoying smoking after a while, but for the first time, you can see the reluctance. Than pride takes over and their hesitation vanishes. It can make Jack's stomach turn to see how young newsies will take to smoking and drinking.

But Jack knows he was, and is, the exact same way. He does it because everyone else does. He isn't a leader, he's a follower like everyone else; a follower of nicotine.

**Nightmares**

Snipeshooter usually didn't have nightmares. When he did, he normally forgot about them the following night. He never really had a horrible dream, one that made him jump awake, sweating. Maybe that's why he didn't understand why people cried over them.

He never said it aloud, but he always felt people who cried over nightmares were sissies. Nightmares were only thoughts, concocted by the brain late at night. They were the product of over-imaginative minds, twisted by sleepiness. Snipes could never see how people could cry over them, even the tough older boys.

But now, Snipeshooter lies awake in his bed at two in the morning, sweating, because of those "over-imaginative thoughts." And as tears stream down his cheeks, he finally understands why.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can probably guess, I was in a weird mood when I wrote the Jack one. I was weird writing Snipeshooter's too, but not as...queer. Heh, either way, I hope you liked them! Thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16


	16. Photogenic

_Disclaimer: Do I look like someone from Disney to you? Yeah, that's what I thought...  
_

**A/N: **Isn't it fitting that for drabble #16, I do one of my fave stories since 16 is my one of my favorite numbers? I think it totally makes sense. :) This is mostly for CES5410 and Laelyn24 because in both their reviews, they requested a Skittles fic. Need I say more? =D Hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Photogenic  
**

This was a great day. Until what? Yup, you guessed it. Two words;

Kid Blink.

Earlier today, I was having a great day. And it wasn't even Friday. Surprising isn't it? Anyway, so I didn't get any homework in Math and we watched a movie during History. We even got a Dessert Day in Foods class. (It's when we use the whole period to just make desserts)

So when I got to lunch, I was in a good mood. And I could actually smile when I saw that Blink was no where in sight. Lunch was pretty quiet for once.

Next period was English, which was pretty good because I finished my homework early. Then I strolled into Mr. Muse's class with a smile on my face.

That smile was wiped off as soon as I saw who was in his usual seat. Yup, Blink.

Now before I continue with my tale of woes (I've been hanging around Specs too much, I know) I need to tell you something about Mr. Muse. He's my Science teacher who is pretty laid back and isn't too tough. But that's where the good parts wave goodbye. Mr. Muse insists that we call him Muse (which isn't so bad, because he, in exchange, calls us by our nicknames, which none of the other teachers do)

The really strange thing about Muse though, is that he's crazy about pictures and photography. Now the guy walks around class everyday and takes pictures of us. (Never heard of something like that before have you?) It doesn't really matter what we're doing, he'll do it whenever; when we're doing homework, a test, a lab, whenever. He's even got an entire wall by his computer filled with pictures of our class and every other class has the exact same thing. (Do you wonder why this guy's not married?) And everyday, he has a different picture of our class for his computer background.

I seriously wonder sometimes if he's crazier than Blink. Frightening, isn't it?

So I come into Science class in a good mood, and seeing Blink dissolved it faster than an ice cube on a sidewalk during a hot day.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him irritated already. Blink beamed at me.

"Because it's school silly!" I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, why weren't you at lunch?" Blink grinned again.

"I was in the library." My eyes widened.

"You never study though," I said incredulously. Blink snickered.

"Oh I wasn't studying though," he grinned. "I was having this hot girl Julia 'help' me with my homework."

"I should've known," I muttered at I sat down. (Naturally, Muse decided to put me next to Blink. I swear, whoever thought up the idea of a seating chart should be painfully tortured)

"Okay class, time for another group photo!" Muse announced.

"Oh great," I scowled. Whatever remnants of my good mood packed their bags and flew out the window. As a result, that "group photo" now has me with a scowl on my face. Not that I care all that much….

"Want to see today's photo?" Muse asks us.

"No," I muttered. Muse beams and scurries to his computer, not even bothering to listen to our answer. (I swear that guy's deaf, can't he hear our groans?) He switched on the SMARTboard to reveal….a picture of Blink with his foot on his chair, striking a ballerina pose with a fake moustache on.

I snickered as the rest of the class laughed. Blink stared at the screen, looking totally dumbfounded. I almost giggled at his face. Maybe Blink was finally going to get what was coming to him.

Blink then smiled. _Then again… _

"Boy do I look spiffy!" he announced grinning.

I sighed. Then again, maybe not.

* * *

**A/N:** Yet again, something inspired in my own Science class. (but my teacher's name ain't Muse and he isn't crazy about photo taking) It's just I've had two incidences where a guy in my class (different guys too!) had his picture as a teacher's background and last time the dude said the spiffy thing. So yeah. :) Now don't delay, review away! =D Hee, lol.

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. HAPPY MUSH WEEK EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!! :D

P.S. No, I do not know where Blink got the fake mustache. I just made it up.


	17. Bedside Tears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

**A/N: **Okay, so this for Laelyn who asked for a Specs newsbunny a while ago. I finally got it up. Sorry for the long wait Laelyn! Also, this is VERY angsty. It's not a bad rating or anything, just get ready for some sadness. Also, it may sound a bit slashy, but I can assure you, IT IS NOT slash. Merely some brotherly love. Besides, I believe most of you know my opinion on that subject. ;) Now I think that's it, hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Specs doesn't cry; he never has. At least, the newsies never have seen him cry. But everyone does from time to time during their life. Specs refuses to though. He says "you don't gain anything from it" and that "it doesn't help nuthin'."

Do you really mean that Specs? You seem to be singing a different tune now.

It's because of Dutchy that Specs is finally crying. Dutchy is the one lying motionless on his bunk, with Specs at his side. And for once, tears are streaming down Specs' face as he pleads his friend to stay with him.

"C'mon Dutch, wake up," Specs talks to his friend. Dutchy is barely breathing. The tears are coming faster now, dripping onto Dutchy's chest and on his ashen face. Specs takes his friend's hand and holds it tightly.

"Can you hear me Dutch?" he asks softly. "Can you feel my hand?" Specs wonders how a body can be so silent yet still breathe.

"You can't leave me yet Dutchy," Specs whispers to his friend. "I need you here, we all need you here. Please open your eyes," There is no answer. Specs sobs and lays his head on Dutchy's chest, hoping to still feel the staggered breathing.

Suddenly Specs hears a sharp intake of breath. He is about to scream 'go away' to whoever dares to disturb him and Dutchy. Then Specs realizes that it came from his friend. Specs quickly sits up and stares at Dutchy.

Blue eyes flutter open and in Specs' mind, they couldn't have been more beautiful.**

* * *

A/N: **I just realized that I have no idea for a name of this bunny. I wanted to name it Tears, but I already have one named that, so please, if you have ANY suggestions whatsoever, please tell me. I was thinking of Loneliness but that's about it. Again, _s'il vous plait!,_ help me think of something (again, I realize the accent is missing, but it won't transfer). Anyway, thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

**EDIT:**** This fic is now called Bedside Tears. Thanks to EtoileBrilliant for the idea! :D **


	18. Wish

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

**A/N: **This one's for EtoileBrilliant, who asked for a Sarah fic. R&R please.  
**

* * *

**

**Wish  
**

I watch as Roosevelt's carriage drives out of sight and Jack waving happily. David puts his arm around me and I wrap my arm around his waist, taking comfort in the fact that I wasn't alone in my sorrow.

I remember when David had a lot of trouble in school. Not with the homework, but in the fact that he didn't have any friends. Maybe it was his fault, because he never went out of his way to be friendly. He was very helpful at home so I couldn't believe what my friends told me. I remember though, seeing him one time at school, having such a cold look on his face that it was hard to believe that that was my brother.

I think the newsies helped David more then they could ever know. My brother was really hurt after being told he couldn't go to school and I thought he'd close up even more. But Jack really pushed to help David fit in and my heart swelled with pride every time I saw the two hanging out.

As for me, I've had my share of boys in my life, but Jack Kelly is a one of a kind guy. His sweetness to me and my whole family is incomparable. He helped David in more ways then one, he gave Les a hero and he gave Mama and Papa hope. Me, he gave love.

But now Jack is going away for ever. I try to be happy for him as I watch that carriage drive away but I can't help but think that things will never be the same again. All the same, I wish him the best.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, Sarah doesn't get a lot of love. I don't know how many updates will be coming up after this because I'm currently starting a chapter fic and I'm beta-ing a fic too. (EtoileBrilliant's, check it out. It's one of the few good girl OC fics) I kind of have a Spot drabble in mind, but I don't know if I'll get it up any time soon. Knowing me though, I'll probably write it tonight and go like "great, now people are going to be thinking I'm hypocritical." ;) Oh well. Thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16


	19. Sick

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

**A/N: **Yet another Skittles bunny hopped into my head tonight at choir and I had to get it out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sick**

It was 7:55 in the morning and I felt bloody awful. Don't ask about the English accent, I just felt like it. Deal. Luckily Mom had let me stay home from school, because I felt like I was going to blow my groceries any minute. (Yes I picked that up from my parents; got a problem with that?)

So I was hunkering down on the sofa trying not to throw up (I had a bucket just in case) when my cell phone rings. Clearly I was not in my right mind because I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?" I mumbled with my eyes shut.

"Heya Skittles!"

I groaned. There was only one person in the whole world who would dare call me Skittles. "What do you want Blink?" I asked scowling. Then the realization hit me. "How are you calling me from school?"

"I'm in the hallway," came Blink's cheery reply. "I was wondering where you were,"

"I'm sick stupid," I said sighing. "And I feel like I'm going to throw up any second,"

"Well don't do it on the phone," Blink told me. I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up," I mumbled. I was not in the mood for that.

"Well, gotta get to class-" Blink started,

"Good," I muttered under my breath.

"So I hope ya feel better!" Blink ended.

"Thanks Blink," I yawned.

"You're welcome," he said happily. "Bye!"

"Bye," I said monotone and then hung up. But for once, I smiled. I was actually feeling a little better just because of one phone call from Blink. Then I shook myself and felt my forehead. Maybe I was becoming delirious…

* * *

**A/N:** This is another one of those "inspired by classmates" thing. Some people in my class called a friend who was home sick one time before school started and I was the one muttered "I feel bloody awful" Monday morning. ;) Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16


	20. True Friends

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

**A/N: **Hello again fine people! (It's a fine life!) :) Well, I supposed to be working on _Heartbeat _(my new chapter story, read it please?) but I got a little sidetracked and came up with a drabble instead. (Does anyone else think really well in the shower, or is it just me?) Anyway, I'm kinda on a Dutchy and Specs hype so I came up with another thing for the two of them. (for those who don't know, I have a one shot with them up) This one is having them be a little silly though... But you're probably sick of me blathering on about nothing. So I'll stop. May I proudly present "True Friends"!!!!!

* * *

**True Friends**

"We really screwed up didn't we Specs?"

Dutchy and Specs were sitting in a cell, side by side.

Specs shrugged. "Guess so Dutch,"

The pair was quiet.

"But," Dutchy said breaking the silence. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

Specs shook his head. "Well I don't see what is so wrong about singing and dancing in the street,"

"Yeah," Dutchy agreed. "What did the bulls call it anyway?"

"'Disturbing the peace," Specs told him.

"I can't see what they mean by that," Dutchy said thoughtfully.

They were quiet again.

"Well Dutch," Specs said slinging his arm around the blond. "We really did screw up then huh?"

"Yeah…" Dutchy said sadly.

"But we had a blast doin' it!" Specs beamed.

"Yeah!" Dutchy cried. They slapped hands.

_From outside the cell, the bulls were giving each other weird look. "Kids…" one of them said finally. _

_Fin…_**_

* * *

_A/N: **This was inspired by that chain letter that goes around, the one that has Friends and True Friends. Has anyone else gotten that? It's funny. Anyhoo, so there's one saying how a "friend will bail you out of jail" and a "true friend will be sitting next to you in jail saying, 'well, we screwed up. But we had a blast doing it!' So anyway, so I was thinking about that and Dutchy and Specs graciously volunteered to do it. Thanks guys! ;) Thanks for reading, please review!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. I had a dream with Christian Bale in it last night! I don't remember all of it, but people were talking to him about how much they loved the "Dark Knight" (which I haven't seen yet) and I said something about it "not being as good as Santa Fe". Then he smirked/smiled. :D I just felt like sharing that with you; I haven't had a newsie dream in a long time anyway and my friends would kill me if I mentioned something Newsies-related. (shame on them right?) Later! :)

P.P.S. Chapter 20, yay!! (I feel as hyper as Dutchy and Specs right now, :D)


	21. Lonely

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

**A/N: **Poor Spot, he hasn't gotten one in a while. :( Well now he will! :D Yay Spot! FYI, this is another one of those bunnies where it hits you, you write it down, and then look back on it later and go like "what were I THINKING?" ;) Heh, please R&R!!!

* * *

**Lonely  
**

I watch the Manhattan boys and wonder sometimes. The close-knit group they are and the closeness to each other each of them has. I see them with their arms around each other all the time, watching out for one another. Whenever I see that, a pang of emotion stabs my gut.

Why? Because Brooklyn ain't like that.

We're too tough, too hard to feel anything. We're the most efficient fighting force of newsies because we don't focus on intimacy, just efficiency and strength. Maybe that's my fault, I'm their leader after all, and I molded them that way.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't hardened them, if we would've been even better. One fights better when one has someone to fight for. Brooklyn is only a piece of land after all.

A year ago, I never would've dreamed saying that. But as I get older, I cherish friends a lot more. That twinge inside me has been there a long time, but it has only been recently that I have found out what it is; loneliness.

Never would've thought you would hear that huh? The king of Brooklyn, lonely? I was just as surprised when I discovered it. It took a long time to swallow my pride and admit it, but when I did, some of it went away. But not all of it. It's still there, deep down inside, haunting me.

I get that twinge when I see the Manhattan boys, laughing and hugging each other. Makes me feel all hollow inside.

I guess I don't mind being lonely, but just how lonely can you get?

* * *

**A/N:** .......I don't think I have anything to say except, thanks for reading, please review, and I should have another chapter of Heartbeat up soon! :D

As always,

AdrenalineRush16


	22. His First Time

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

A/N: .........I don't really have anything to say except, thanks for the reviews! :)

_

* * *

_

**His First Time  
**

He was cold and although he had promised himself never to touch it, he did so now, and as the boys were egging him on and saying it would make him feel better. He raised it and took a sip.

It tasted sour in his mouth and he was tempted to spit it out. But he didn't want to seem like a baby, so he swallowed it, trying not to make a face. The icky feeling was still in his mouth so he swallowed a few more times. The guys studied his face, waiting for his reaction. Then the liquid hit his stomach.

A slow burning sensation began at the top of his throat and began working its way down his chest, warming his whole body. When it reached his stomach, he sighed in contentment and reached to take another sip.

It was Mush's first time tasting alcohol.

The

End

* * *

A/N: Heh, kinda weird, I know. I put an anti-smoking drabble up and a few weeks later, I put up a positive spin on alcohol. Well, I'm just going to say that I don't approve of getting drunk or anything, this is just one of those things that is historically accurate because the newsies _did_ smoke and drink. It wasn't good, but it was the truth. So, yeah........ I think that's it. Thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. Over fifty reviews!!!!!!! Yippee! :D


	23. Writer's Block

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize._

A/N: Another drabble for a lesser-written about character....

* * *

**Writer's Block**

You know, I really am starting to hate this job. I mean, I used to be an ace-war correspondent for crying out loud! Now, I'm just a newspaper man. Sometimes, life isn't fair.

To make matters worse, things have been really slow lately, which has made everyone tense. My boss, Mr. Gammon, is about ready to fire me for not getting up a story.

Sigh. Sometimes, life isn't fair.

But what's that? I hear loud voices. Maybe a riot is going on and we'll get a good story! I follow my ears to the shouts.

When I reach the source of the yelling, I realize that it is only the newsboys of the city, causing a ruckus. Darn. But wait, what is that tall boy doing up by the World building? He's writing something on the chalkboard….

A strike? What kind of an idea is this? Why would Pulitzer listen to a bunch of boys. Still, a story is brewing and I have to write it if I want to keep my job. I start to hurry over to a kid with curly brown hair; I want to ask some questions….

_Which is where Denton's adventure begins… __:)

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I think it's random too. ;) I'd appreciate a review though. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!

As always,

AdrenR16

P.S. I've got a new poll up on my homepage! Please do me a favor and vote! :)


	24. New Roommate

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

**A/N**: Merry Christmas you guys! Well, this is a little late, but here's your Christmas present. I hope ya'll have been good! ;)

* * *

**New Roommate**

I walked into my new dorm room and set my duffle bag on the unoccupied bed. I had finally made it to college. Well, four months ago I did, but I was had switch dorm rooms because of the schedule change. I would miss being with Racetrack, but hey, that's how life goes.

Can you tell I've been taking anger management classes? They help a lot with my anger issues. And I'm learning things I never knew! For example; apparently, you don't count to ten, you count to twenty. My counselors say that it's a better technique, because you have more time to calm down. Then you go to your happy place. My happy place consists of lots of pink stuff and fencing. And absolutely **NO** skittles. (Don't ask about the skittles thing; it brings back bad memories)

I'm actually happy Race forced me into those classes; they make my day go a lot smoother. Race heard it from his friend Spot, who was also in that class. We make a pretty good team because I verbally insult and he's physical. We balance each other out, but that's beside the point. I'm a much better person now, I'm not as grouchy.

I sit on my bed and begin unpacking. It's not exactly a brilliant idea, since I'm going to spend the weekend at Race's house for Christmas, but I wanted to unpack some stuff anyway.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around, knowing it was my roommate. I nearly fainted at seeing who it was.

Want a clue? He had an eye patch on.

Yup, you guessed it.

Kid Blink.

"Skittery?" Blink's eye went wide.

_It's a bad dream, _I told myself. _You're going to wake up any second and still be in Race's and your room._

"SKITTLES!!!!!" Blink went flying across the room and tackled me in a bone-crushing hug, blabbering on about who knows what.

"…I never I'd see you again though…."

I decided to tune him out, just like I always did. Then the realization hit me; Kid Blink was my roommate. For the rest of the year. I swear my eyes glazed over.

"What's wrong Skittles?"

That nickname.

I HATE that nickname.

Kid was looking at me funny. "Ain't you happy Skittles?"

_Think of your happy place._

"No," I said tightly, getting up off the floor.

_Count to twenty. _

"Why not?"

_Think of you and Spot do aerobics to calm yourselves down._

"Because I wasn't…" I tried to think of a good word without losing my temper. "Expecting you."

Kid grinned. "Me neither, but I'm glad it's you! My last roommate was this crazy guy who always wore a life jacket! What kind of guy would do that?"

I sighed. "Didn't you do that one time?"

Kid got a faraway look in his eye. "Oh yeah; that was after I watched Back to the Future!"

_Think of pink_

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

Blink gave me another bear hug. "I'm glad you're my new roommate Skittles; we'll have so much fun!"

"I doubt it," I muttered, wriggling out of Kid's grasp.

The phone rang again and I quickly grabbed it. "Skittery speaking," I said tiredly.

"Hey Skitts, how's it goin'?" Racetrack's voice came cheerfully across the phone.

"Bloody awful," I replied deadpanned.

"Is dat Race?" Blink hollered.

"There's no way Kid Blink is your roommate," Racetrack sounded incredulous.

"There is a way, and it happened," I said rubbing my temples.

"Ouch, sucks for you huh?" Race sounded like he was trying to act concerned but he was most likely snickering.

"You have no idea," I sighed. "Isn't Spot your new roommate?"

"Yup," Race sounded smug.

"Is he there?" I asked. "I need more tips before I blow my top."

Race snickered. "Sorry Skitts, he ain't."

I scowled. "Figures."

"I guess you don't want to hear more bad news than huh?" Race was chewing gum; I could hear him pop it.

"More bad news?" I wanted to bury my face in my arms. "What now?"

"My mom just got sick, so we can't go to my house for Christmas,"

"Ugh," I growled, this time burying my face in my hands. "And let me guess, you suddenly got busy now too?"

I swear I could hear Race laugh. "Yup! Me and Spot are doing a double date with our girls."

"Race, are you trying to ruin my life?" I asked.

Racetrack laughed. "Nah, I just had to be the bearer of bad news."

I frowned. "Wait, Spot doesn't even have a girl."

"Apparently, he just got one an hour ago." Race said smugly.

"Christmas by myself then?" I asked resigned.

"You're gonna be by yourself too?" Blink butted in. "So am I!"

_Oh no._

"Have fun then Skittery!" Race hung up. I stared at the phone, incredulous that my supposed best friend just dumped me.

"I hate Christmas," I muttered flopping onto my bed.

Blink sat beside me. "Don't worry Skittles, we'll have a blast." He grinned. "Just you and me for three days."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I muttered.

Bah humbug, I HATE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the ending wasn't _too_ weak. ;) I'm also hoping that you guys didn't have as bad a Christmas as Skittery either. ;) What can I say; I love to torture the little hottie. :D Hope you had a good one! Thanks for reading!

As always,

AdrenalineRush16

P.S. If any of you guys like Bumlets (if you don't I'll slap you silly) I'd like to recomend a fic for you; CES5410 just posted a really cute one shot starring him. Go read it; it's really good! :D

P.P.S. I got a newsie hat for Christmas! It's brown and teal! I've been wearing it non-stop too! :D I also got _Singin' in the Rain_ and if you're looking for a good musical, I high recomend seeing it. The only reason you wouldn't like it is if you didn't like tap dancing (which shame on you if you don't! ;)) It's fabulous acting (GENE KELLY!) and AMAZING dancing. :)


	25. Friends

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize._

* * *

**Friends**

I love lunch. It's the one period of the day that is my safe-haven. Minus the fact Blink is there. ~sigh~ Sometimes, life isn't always fair, especially when Blink is on a roll with some girl.

Blink sat down at lunch and I braced myself for another one of his long blathers. I was shocked to find a silent Kid Blink. "You okay Kid?" Mush asked him after Blink mumbled a hello. Blink shrugged, stabbing his fries with a fork. Mush and Jack exchanged glances. Seeing Blink without a smile was like seeing a cat go for a swim on purpose; it wasn't natural.

"C'mon Blink, what's the matter?" Jack prodded. Kid didn't look up. He began to drown his fries in ketchup.

"Aww, Kid, just tell us," Mush pestered. Blink mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Mush asked.

Blink finally looked up, scowling. "I just don't want to talk okay?! Will ya leave me alone for once?"

Blink glared at us and if ever I saw an angry face, it was there. Our faces probably radiated our shock, because he set his elbow on the table and took to staring at his lunch. "Never mind," he muttered.

We all looked at each other, amazed that Blink was even capable of getting mad at us. I almost felt bad for Mush; he looked like Blink had just punched him. I made my hand into a fist; why was Blink doing this to his best friend?

I got my chance to ask him when he went to dump his still full tray. I jumped up and followed him as he headed to the trash can. As soon as he dumped his tray, I grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"Okay, so what is your problem?" I asked him, folding my arms.

Blink glared at me. "Is it any of your business?" he accused. "Or are you the only one allowed to be in a bad mood?"

That took me by surprise. A silent Kid Blink was one thing but a mouthy one was something even stranger. I nearly stepped back seeing the fury on Kid's face, but then my own anger took over.

"Well why are you in a bad mood now huh?" I snapped, deciding to dodge the question and make up my own.

"I just am!" he hollered. "Have you ever stopped to think I have problems in my life too?" he stormed getting right up in my face. I usually forget that he's almost my height until he gets close. "So I just got dumped by some goil, big whoop, I'll find another. I'm just in a bad mood alright?!"

I actually did step back this time. Kid Blink getting dumped by a girl? Usually he was the one who left them, but he tended to be sensitive about it, (Mush rubbed off on him) I immediately felt bad. He was right; I was the one who was usually in the bad mood and most of the time, without a good reason. Kid did have a good reason; his heart had just been broken.

I put my hand on Blink's shoulder. "I never thought of that Kid," I said quietly. "I'm…I'm sorry,"

Now it was Blink's turn to look surprised. His face began to return to normal (it had turned a bright red) and he looked a little better. "This is a weird day," he said, half-smiling. "The infamous glum and dumb Skittery is apologizing?"

"Don't start Blink," I said dangerously, but I had to smile a little too. I tentatively put my arm around his shoulder.

"It'll be alright though," I said, trying to sound hopeful. "You'll find another one."

Kid Blink's smile was lit up the room. "Thanks…Skittles." He grinned.

I sighed. "Don't push it."

* * *

** A/N: **It's amazing how emotional you can feel about a fanfic. ~sigh~ As if I'm not crazy enough... But I guess this is end then. I figure it was only fitting that the last bunny in this hutch (thanks for the allegory Leah!) should be a Skittles one. I'll do a sequel to the _Chocolate Newsbunnies_ someday, but right now, all my bunnies are in the newsbunny hutch. I need to focus on _Heartbeat_ and my other one shots for a while. Rest assured though, I'm still writing.

Thanks for all the support you guys; I love you a lot.

_As __always,_

AdrenalineRush16


End file.
